


Therapy on the Run

by Sangerin



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Frasier's end-of-show thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy on the Run

'Well, the weather report tells me it's a drab, dank and rainy day out there. 

Good people, the rain of Seattle falls on us all, whether we are rich or poor, male or female. It's how we react to the rain of life that matters. Do we run through it, foolishly believing that we can dodge the drops? Do we crouch beneath an awning, waiting for it to stop, or do we put up a trusty umbrella and stride out with confidence?

And with that thought, my time today is up. This is Frasier Crane, wishing you good mental health.'


End file.
